


I Know Your Touch (It Wounds, It Heals)

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: There are hands on his shoulder, helping him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [/ritchie_holmes](https://www.imzy.com/ritchie_holmes) prompt: delirious
> 
> Set during _Sherlock Holmes_.

John wakes. Too dark. He breathes deeply to keep panic at bay, but that is painful. He ends up coughing, retching and wrenching broken ribs. 

There are hands on his shoulder, helping him. Delicate hands. Too delicate. Not Holmes' nimble, playful touch. Delicate but comforting. Mary.

"Shhhh."

"Shhh--" he tries, and she croons again softly until she realizes that he is not echoing her.

"Sherlock is fine," she supplies. "He's already been to check on you." He subsides, and then feels so terribly guilty.

Her hand slips into his, squeezes. "He will solve this, my love. For all our sakes."


End file.
